pj_masksfandomcom-20200223-history
Bibou (Soft Reboot Continuity)
- European Amaya= - European Amaya (PJs) = }} |imagewidth = 300 |Row 1 title = Name |Row 1 info = Bibou |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Female |Row 3 title = Allies |Row 3 info = Yoyo Gluglu Lilifée Grigri, Zina and Ulbert (sometimes) Animal Totems (mainly the Totem Owl) Sorceline (sometimes) Orticia Bastet Papinuits (sometimes) Mitomites (sometimes) Tatouro |Row 4 title = Enemies |Row 4 info = Roméo Mécano Sorceline Mitomites Papinuits Orticia (formerly) Apophis Grigri, Zina and Ulbert (rivalry) |Row 5 title = Likes |Row 5 info = Playing acrobats Her totem animal Having permanent night (formerly) |Row 6 title = Dislikes |Row 6 info = Mascrapules Roméo Mécano Sorceline, her Mitomites and Papinuits |Row 7 title = Debut appearance |Row 7 info = "Les Pyjamasques et le Grogarou" (as her original counterpart) "Les Pyjamasques et l'opération zéro" (as her current mainstream counterpart) |Row 8 title = Voice actor |Row 8 info = N/A}} Bibou (real name: Amaya) (literally known as Bubo-Hibou or Bubo-Owl in English) is the second main protagonist of Les Pyjamasques. She is the only female member of the group, and is one of the two members capable of flight. Her vehicular method of travel is the Astro-Bibou. She can fly! And she sees great. Open your eyes wide, here is Bibou. When she beats with her mighty wings, it's the wicked who deceive! European Amaya is shown to have Sacha and Greg's attitude on being curious and observing towards things that seem to have interest in school. Bibou is shown to be helpful and aiding towards someone in which she sees that they're in danger, as well as being quick with her abilities like Owlette. She doesn't even speak in the English language and instead speaks in French. European Amaya has pale skin with long brown hair and auburn eyes covered by red eyeglasses. She wears a magenta dress with pink trim and pink shoulder covers. She wears pink shoes. She wears a pink hairpin shaped like an owl's wing on the right side in her hair. European Amaya is shown to have brown eyelashes as well. During the nighttime, she wears a red shirt and pants with pink-colored arms, pink trim. She wears a pair of pink slippers, and also doesn't wear any eyeglasses. At some occasions, she wears a hairband and has shorter hair. As Bibou, her costume consists of a magenta one-piece outfit with a mask resembling a horned owl's head. Her costume has a pink cape on the back resembling a bird's feathers. *'Hibou Vision': Can see at nighttime. However, unlike Owlette, her eyes won't glow when activated. *'Bibou Ailes de la nuit': Can fly with her cape, like wings. *'Bibou Tornado': Can make a wind from the owl wings. *'Bibou de Plumes' (officially introduced in "Les Pyjamasques et la graine d'Orticia"): Can shoot feathers from the owl wings, which can be used as projectiles. Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Females Category:Les Pyjamasques Members Category:Les Pyjamasques Characters